The Uchihacest Chronicles
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: The Uchiha's tread a dangerous path once they decide to keep their baby sister forever. And not in a brother - sister kind of way...AU Kagome/Uchiha-Harem
1. Meet my Boyfriend

**The Uchiha-cest Chronicles **

**Author's note: **First drabble fic! Yayyyy~ Seriously excited for this small fic since my writing has changed considerably over the half year I've been gone. Taking a really long break from my other fics so I will try to focus on this one. Hopefully won't delete this fic though...they've been doing that a lot nowadays...anyway, enjoy!

**Rating: **M, for some mature content. Language, underage drinking, and includes mentions of Incest. Don't like? Don't read.

**Pairings:** Kagome/Uchiha. Kagome/Madara, Kagome/Izuna, Kagome/Itachi, Kagome/Shisui, Kagome/Obito, and Kagome/Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha. Both belong to their respective owners and not me. As stated before, this story will have mentions of Incest. I suggest you do not read if you have a problem with it.

**- 999 -**

Despite popular belief (or what the entire village of Konoha thought), Shisui Uchiha was not completely a pervert. Well...most of the time, that is. Anyone who was anyone knew that Ino Yamanaka was not the best person to rely on when it came to "top secret information" – she was a complete gossip and even Fugaku-Ji knew as much.

Sure, he loved ladies, and they loved him too. He loved their round perky breasts and small, tight –

Ahem. Too much info.

Everyone in the village practically knew what a playboy he was, since it was common knowledge that he screwed anything that didn't have testicles. _Although, I find that one to be a bit hurtful..._

One-night stands were amazing, in his opinion, at least. And being a Shinobi really upped a guys chances on snagging a girl for the entire night.

Plus, he was an Uchiha for crying out loud! The men of the Uchiha clan were complete gods. With a capital 'G'. They had the perfect black hair, the perfect obsidian eyes, and the ultimate Kekkei Genkai: the Sharingan. But if there was one thing to know about Shisui, and the other men of the Uchiha clan, it was to never **ever **mess with the women of their clan.

Specifically speaking: Kagome Uchiha herself. He could be at the Lazy Senbon – a popular bar in Konoha's red light district that young Shinobi were attracted to – talking up a pretty civilian girl, but if **his...**errr**...**_**their**_ Kagome was ever in any immediate danger, he'd gladly drop what he was doing and by right by her side.

Or cut the ball sacks of the guy who ever _dared_ touch her..

Angering an Uchiha was never a joking matter when it came to the safety and well-being of their precious angel. They loved her more than air itself; going so far as to consider it hazardous if it had ever threatened her health.

Psycho? Yes.

When it came to their baby sister (or in Shisui's case, his baby cousin), you mess with her, you mess with them **all**.

Fugaku-Ji wasn't head of the Military Police Force for _nothing_.

So when the blue-eyed Chuunin arrived home with a boy that fateful Monday, Shisui just knew his week was completely fucked.

"Tou-san, this is my boyfriend, Naruto."


	2. Feel-Good grin

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't think I would get a lot of positive feedback for this particular idea. But I did! So I'm a VERY happy camper! Especially since Uchiha Bitch reviewed my story! Kyyyyaaaaa~ Anyway, updates will be fairly fast, I already had part of this chapter finished when I posted the first chapter. I should have the next two chapters done by...maybe next week. Speaking of, updates will be every week...or when I get around to it...lol...Next chapter! A bit boring, but meh. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha. Both belong to their respective owners and not me.

**- 999 -**

Naruto was wearing one of those 'feel-good' grins, the ones he wore when he knew something good was about to happen.

Or when someone was about to punch his face in. Namely, Sakura. Or the drunk doctor with humungous boobs. Or the annoying blonde with a big mouth. Or his red-headed Kaa-san, who he thought needed anger management.

But nonetheless, Naruto knew what he felt and most of the time (which are quite few), he was right. He had a very good feeling about today and damn it all nothing would ruin **this** specific moment. The weather was perfect – yellow sun and all.

So it was his perfect chance to break the news to Kagome-chan's old folks. And apparently, Shisui aka "World's biggest man-whore". No wait – that title was reserved for the other pervert who was best friends with Kaka-sensei, Gemna. _And Ero-sennin. _

With his hand placed within Kagome's, her dainty fingers threading through his rather large ones, he stared at Fugaku ( minus Shisui, who he felt kept staring at him oddly ) with a wide smile spread clear across his face. The Uchiha leader was impassive though, showing no signs if he had even heard Kagome. Although, a part of him – probably the sensible part – had a feeling he was being glared at. He didn't quite know which one it was, but Naruto knew it was just nothing.

But then again, there were those rare occasions where he was absolutely **wrong**.

"Hiya! Fugaku-jii-san!" He said while lifting an enthusiastic hand up. From his side, Naruto could see his girlfriend give him a small thump's up in encouragement, only increasing the 'feel-good' grin upon his face. Although, the 'man-whore' ( who Naruto had officially dubbed him ), was still staring ( glaring ) at him with **that** look in his eyes.

Silence suddenly ensued the entire area while the Uchiha leader began staring deftly back at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again.

And again.

And –

By the fifth or sixth time he blinked, he swore the damn nuisance was still grinning that damn grin.

"Oh, Kagome-_channn_! I just knew my baby would snag herself a boyfriend~" Mikoto's squeal broke through his thoughts ( not that he really had any due to the slight shock that was currently attached to his daughter's hand; aka Naruto ) and Fugaku had to fight back from letting out a low groan. "This is so exciting! Aren't they cute together, Fugaku-kun?"

His impassive gaze had never left the blonde boy's form, despite not saying anything to him even as Mikoto began to rush the little teen couple into the living room and onto the nearby sofa.

Fugaku was honestly trying his hardest not to reach down for the hidden katana he placed directly under Naruto's sitting spot. It was in the same spot he always had it in. And he had already calculated the amount of seconds it would take for him to cross the room, grab the katana, and slit the boy's throat. All the while making sure his wife didn't catch him.

Angry wife, angry life.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Mikoto exclaimed, before standing up and skipping to the kitchen. "Just imagine the type of babies you'll make! That blonde hair, dark skin, and Kagome's blue eyes! Kyyyyaa! They'll be so cute!..." Her voice began trailing off and it was then that he noticed Naruto had that **'gleam'** in the corner of his eyes. A gleam only people of the male race were accustom to having.

"K-kaa-san!"

Fugaku had never seen his daughter's face so red in his life.

He would need to have a word with Minato about this. Soon, very soon.


	3. Obilvious Kaa-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha. Both belong to their respective owners and not me.

**- 999 -**

He was tired. Very, **very** tired.

Itachi Uchiha was extremely tired.

For a Shinobi of his caliber, Itachi knew he still had the physical strength to go on for another week or so before his body truly gave out and he could take no more. But even then he'd still push himself to the limit despite being scolded by Tsunade-sama to "not be so damn fucking foolish". Of course, her words were said out of kindness for his already deteriorating health – which, he thought, was perfectly fine. But unfortunately for him, the big-breasted Kunoichi doctor thought otherwise.

The raven-haired Uchiha couldn't help but sigh, a hand running over his weary features as he trudged through the Uchiha district; fully intent on getting home in time for Okaa-san's "dango special". Hers were the absolute best, and it was a big plus that his little _Tenshin_ would be there to greet him with a hug. _My Kagome_, he thought with a quirk of his thin lips.

But as he neared home, he couldn't help but sense a rather **disturbing** presence within his household. One of which he absolutely despised and loathed with every fiber of his body.

He was generally a calm man, being able to mask his every emotion – even in really dire situations. He had years upon years of training drilled into his body and now, he was at the peak of his Shinobi career.

At seven, he graduated from the academy.

At ten, he had successfully mastered the Sharingan.

At fourteen, he surpassed his Otou-san and became the youngest Anbu ever.

Now, at the age of twenty-one, he had finally gained the Mangekyo Sharingan; the most advanced form of the Sharingan anyone in his family (besides his boorish Ji-san, Madara) could hope to possess.

Of course, when his precious baby sister latched herself onto the arm of a very smug-looking Naruto, he became the epitome of the word 'pissed'. Especially since that sorry excuse for a Shinobi slung his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him in a bruising hug. And everyone **knew** how Naruto hugged.

No, saying he was pissed would be an understatement. Itachi Uchiha was _**fucking**_ _**angry**_.

_I will resist the urge to rip his arms off and shove it up his_ – He was suddenly broken out of his wonderful daydream of burying Naruto in a pool of his own blood and locking his baby sister somewhere far, far, **far** away when his trained Shinobi eyes caught sight of a hand going far too near his sisters rear end.

So Itachi did what any elder brother ( who secretly had a sister complex; but had always been _slightly_ obsessed with his sister _anyway_ ) would do: eliminate the hand.

A kunai whizzed past Naruto's head the very minute his hand had reached Kagome's butt, instantly making him jump up in alarm.

"What the – !" His whiskered face turned in the direction that the kunai had been thrown from, a look of pure shock crossing his features before it began to morph into a scowl. "Damn it, Itachi! What the hells your problem? You coulda killed me!"

_But unfortunately, I didn't_, he silently thought in reply. While the Uchiha's body was nothing more than a silent stick, beneath the surface his blood was boiling. His eyes kept darting from the Idiot ( Itachi would never acknowledge Naruto as anything else ) and to his baby sister, Kagome. Oh, he could tell by the way her shoulders had suddenly stiffened that she was shocked to find him home, so _suddenly_.

"Hn."

"Oh Itachi! I didn't expect you back home till tomorrow! How did your mission go? Were you successful? And where's Sasuke-kun? You two went on a mission together, right?" Mikoto stood and skipped merrily over to her eldest son, pecking him on the cheek and completely ignoring the kunai that was ebbed into the wooden oak table at which they sat at.

"I'm right here, Kaa-san," Then there was suddenly another looming presence by the doorway, the shadowed features of pale skin gleaming against a spinning, black tomoe surrounded by red sclera.

"Eh? Teme? Why's your Sharingan activated?"

In that instant, eight pairs of red eyes glared heatedly at the oblivious blonde who now stood on the table with a confused look upon his face. All the while, Kagome could not help but think, _fuck my life. _


	4. Obsessive Uchiha's

**Author's note: **Keep those lovely reviews coming! I love it all! Like I said, fast updates! Although, the next one won't come for another week or so. I'm working a lot and I hardly have time to even sleep – let alone write anything. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha. Both belong to their respective owners and not me.

**- 999 -**

Kagome couldn't help but inwardly sigh as she sat at the – oddly silent – kitchen table. While it wasn't unusual for it to be quiet, what was unusual about it now was that more than half the table was glaring at her boyfriend, Naruto. Even her Tou-san seemed to be torn between wanting to be angry, or...well...just plain angry!

_At least it doesn't seem to be bothering him_, she thought with a soft smile, her blue eyes glancing to her left to see Naruto gulping up a whole bowl of miso ramen. His face was engulfed in the bowl while his loud slurps echoed around the enclosed room. Well, that wasn't exactly a surprise since everyone practically knew the whiskered blonde loved his ramen. And he was damn dangerous when he didn't get his ramen.

"Mikoto-kaa-san, this is awesome!" Naruto said through mouthfuls of noodles, his ocean orbs crinkling into crescents at the smiling, older Uchiha woman at the table. "I've never had something so goood~!" Before anyone could really get another word out, he was back to stuffing his face in his big bowl of ramen.

"I'm glad you like it, Naruto-kun~" Her Okaa-san's face beamed and Kagome was almost thankful that she was there for moral support...even if she was oblivious to all the glares and angry stares that were sent Naruto's way. _Even Shisui looks mad..._Kagome completely blanched at that thought and began avoiding all contact with either of her brothers ( and father and cousin ). Who, she noticed, kept shooting her these weird looks.

And by weird, it was _weird_. Well, her Tou-san was an exception, since she was his little "baby girl", as he had always called her.

They had this look in their eyes, a haunting, **obsessive** look. Quite frankly, it scared the living shit out of her and she silently wished she hadn't chosen to introduce her boyfriend to her parents.

Or to anyone related to her in the first place.

Sasuke begged to differ – he wasn't surprised in the least and honestly, he was just waiting for his baby sister to come clean about her so called "friend" she had kept saying she was seeing every other weekend.

The onyx-haired Uchiha just didn't think she would be dating his dobe of a teammate.

_Pig_, he thought with a barely visible scowl upon his face. He completely despised the dobe right now and if it wasn't for the fact that his Kaa-san and Kagome were present, he would have beaten his ass all the way out of Konoha. For once he could actually agree with his 'aniki' that the dobe had to go – **now**.

This was exactly the reason **why** he wanted to keep Kagome away from Naruto. And the whole damn male race while he was at it. She was **his**...err..._**theirs**_ damn it!

His fist clenched from under the table and he was struggling to keep the calm look on his face every time Naruto shot **his** sister sideways glances. Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before his anger snapped and the kunai within his fingers slipped all the way across the kitchen table and into the dobe's forehead. _I will not get angry, I will not get angry, I will not get – _

"Naruto-kun," Kagome started, and all heads whipped in her direction, "Stop eating so fast! You'll get a stomach-ache! Don't you remember the _last time_ that happened? I had to – " Now it was Sasuke's turn to look confused, though you couldn't tell by the blank look that was plastered on his face. Although Kagome swore she saw his eyes flash red for a brief moment.

"Last time? What, _**last time**_?" Shisui slammed his fists on the table, effectively snapping it in half and throwing all the food ( that Mikoto made, mind you ) on the ground in a big mess.

Kagome scooted back in her chair with a look of pure shock written over her porcelain features while Itachi stood and laid a hand upon Shisui's shoulders in a calming manner. "Don't, Shisui."

"_We will speak to her about this at a later time..."_

Her brows furrowed and her sapphire irises shot over to the Anbu pair in question, complete curiosity tumbling about within her orbs. They were staring at her adamantly, their red eyes hooded by an unknown emotion. For the life of her, she could not make out just why they were looking at her in **that** way.

It was as if they were..._no, it couldn't be anything_...

Just what the hell did he mean by that?


	5. Alone or not?

**Author's note:** Sorry about the long wait! I was seriously thinking of putting this off till the end of the month, but YukimuraShuusukeGirl just had to go and review EVERY single chapter! Damn girl lol. But thank you! I appreciate you taking the time to read my stuff! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all with tons of hugs and kisses. Here's the next chapter! I think you guys will like this one and the next one. Kekekeke. Enjoy! But think we can maybe get 10+ reviews for this chapter right here? At least ten plleeeassseee? It keeps me motivated! Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha.

**- 999 -**

The days that followed were oddly...quiet.

A little too quiet if you asked the blue-eyed Uchiha. And when things got quiet around the Uchiha compound, that meant one of three things:

She was about to be grounded.

Someone died.

Or her baka 'Ita-nii' was up to something.

The Chuunin deemed it was either the first option, or the latter. She was thinking the latter though.

Her Tou-san had left just a little before breakfast that Wednesday morning, saying he had 'a mission in the Land of Tea' and wouldn't be back for at least another week or so. Kagome understood of course, brushing it off as nothing since he was always gone for long periods of time due to his position as Head of the Police force.

But then her Kaa-san just had to go and accept that wedding invitation Kushina-ba-san got from Princess Yuki in the Land of Snow – taking not only the Yondaime himself, but Naruto as well. Completely ruining her life and her relationship at the same time.

Now, she _**could**_ have gone. Kami, she could have gone! But thanks to her baka of a brother, who just had to say something along the lines of, "harboring a boyfriend in secret without telling you" and in an instant her mother forbade her from going **anywhere**.

Which really meant: "anywhere Itachi goes, you go too." So much for freedom. She was a Chuunin fer crying out loud! What type of Chuunin followed their elder brother (who was the mother-freaking Anbu Captain) around?

None. That's who.

Kagome inwardly groaned at the thought of being confined to her room (or worse, Itachi's room), her shoulders slumping as she continued waving to her raven-haired Kaa-san who had just left Konoha gates. In the distance, she could see Naruto doing something funny with his hands (probably performing a jutsu or something) before a tower of clones could be seen past the tall dark trees that surrounded the village.

"I love you, Kagome-chan!", was shouted from Naruto's mouth, his ocean eyes crinkling into the goofy smile he sported across his whiskered face. She couldn't help but giggle at how cheesy he was being; It was like he thought they weren't gonna see each for a long time.

Her smile began to fade into a frown just then, as a sudden realization dawned on her. She would be alone. At home. With a bunch of crazed Uchiha men who were all very obsessed over her so called "well-being". _Tch. Well-being my ass. They just want to control my life. _

A frustrated sigh left her lips before a look of shock crossed her features when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist, a husky but slightly childish _**male**_ voice whispering against her ear.

"Someone's been a very bad, **bad** girl."

Well, _shit_.


	6. Duo love

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! Might be a while for the next one! Work is killing me, seriously. Macy's gets busy around this time of year lol. And for some reason, i can't update things via my phone...anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha.

* * *

**- 999 -**

Her breath hitched and every nerve in her body froze; complete shock written across her features.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She would know _**that**_ voice **anywhere**.

Because somehow, _**he**_ always knew where **she** was.

"A little birdie told me that _someone's_ recently been harboring a boyfriend in secret..." His hot breath fanned across her bare neck, locks of raven-black spilling over her shoulders. She could barely move as he tightened his hold on her and pulled her back against his well-muscled chest, "That can't be my little Hime, can it? I thought she was smarter than _that_." Suddenly, his hands began to wander down her toned body.

And when it wandered...well...he really was a touchy-feely type of person. Well...with her anyways. She always knew he and Shisui were too alike for their own good. Personality wise, he was much more...manic. After the sudden accident he had with Kaka-jii-san, he was always a little...off.

Blue eyes seemed to widen in shock and she struggled to say anything ( something ), as her mouth hung open to speak, "I-I..." She got even more flustered once he pressed his lips to her exposed neck, his callous fingers slipping under her chin to close her mouth.

"Shhhhh...Well speak more at a later time," Her hands crept up to where his fingers laid above her closed lips, fear beginning to ebb itself within every fiber of her petite body before his voice lowered down an octave,"In a more _**private**_ area – ne? Kagome-_**chan**_~" A chaste kiss was pressed by the corner of her mouth before she felt him actually release his hold on her. Kami-sama, she may be a trained kunoichi, but his hugs were near **deathly**.

"H-hai, Obito-nii-san..."

Her voice shook and she could distantly feel his lingering touch upon the hairs of her arm. The sudden skin on skin contact made her head all fuzzy and weird inside. She furrowed her brows at that sudden revelation, thinking of how different Obito-nii's hugs were from Naruto's.

**His** were **needy** and down-right _**possessive**_.

Naruto's were sweet and strong.

**He** was caring, and yet psychotic at the same time.

Naruto was straight-forward and brash.

And **he** never ceased to scare the living crap out of her.

While Naruto placed a sense of security around her heart.

"Ne, Kagome-chan? You alright?" She jumped at his sudden change in tone, her cobalt orbs blinking back her muddled thoughts. The lightness in his voice seemed to come back and her shoulders seemed to instantly sag with relief at that prospect. _Thank Kami. _

"I'm fine Tobi-chan," She smiled up at his swirling orange mask, blue eyes crinkling to hide the fear she felt just being near her elder cousin, "You just...caught me off-guard a little, that's all." She looked to the side to avoid his pressing stare (never mind the fact that he probably was checking her out; she did, in fact, wear the short orange kimono Naruto bought her before leaving). Despite not being able to actually see his face, Kagome swore he was grinning behind his mask haughtily.

The seconds ticked on by slowly as the Chuunin stood there, cheeks slightly rosy as her fingers fumbled with the hem of her kimono. She didn't feel like looking at him, as it was bad enough she almost got ear-raped by **him** mere moments ago. Her feet shuffled and she looked everywhere but at **him.**

The trees. A random building. The lovely weeds under her right –

"Alriigghhhtt~ Tobi thought Kagome-chan was ignoring him...Or worse! Thinking bad things about him." Then that fear of dread crept up on her when his orange mask was just meters away from her face. Her breath seemed to hitch ever so softly (but he could still hear it, feel it even) when she heard his last words. "Because Tobi's a _**good boy**_, right?"

And even if she couldn't see it, his Sharingan spun rapidly behind his mysterious lollipop mask.

If Kagome thought she was scared now, dinner tonight was going to be a _nightmare_.


	7. Dinnertime

**A/N:** Another update, whoot! You guys are in for a treat, because we get some mad MadaraKagome action. Also, sorry for the long wait, inspiration for this fic stopped for a while lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha.

* * *

She had never seen the dinner table so quiet before.

While the silence was actually quite nice – it unnerved her that all they could was **stare**. Their collective eyes pierced her from all sides, boring invisible holes at each section of her body. She felt odd, naked even. Honestly, if she knew something like this would happen, she would have asked her Kaa-san to stay with Hinata-chan. _Even Neji-san would be better company..._

Kagome inwardly sighed, pushing the pot-stickers in her ramen to the side before she placed a piece of egg into her mouth, chewing slowly. She didn't feel hungry anymore, her thoughts were bothering her and the increasing _**staring**_ was beginning to bug her.

And this ramen was nothing like Naruto-kun's ramen. Sasuke could shove his 'homemade' ramen up his ass – this was clearly store bought. She didn't spend all hours of the day at Ichiraku for **nothing**.

She suppose the thought was nice...even if her Sasu-nii was being a chicken ass.

"Why are you not eating." It came out as a clear monotone, but Kagome knew from previous experiences (and the fact that she grew up with him) that the question was more of a demanded statement.

Itachi was clever like that.

Kagome rolled her clear blue eyes, placing her chopstick down a second later when Sasuke and Shisui stopped eating to look at her (well, they had been staring **anyway**...but still). "I'm not hungry," She pushed the white bowl away, an annoyed sigh escaping her lips before standing up from her chair.

She made for her room, but a tight grip on her arm halted her movement. "Kagome-chan should eat! Or Tobi will feed Bun-bun himself!" He pulled her onto his lap, his lollipop mask brushing against the back of her neck. His strong arms wound around her petite waist and a barely frustrated groan slipped from Sasuke's lips.

"Probably wishes that dobe was here to feed her himself..." The onyx-haired male stuffed some ramen in his mouth, the corner of his eyes focused on the way she scowled and glared so cutely.

"I don't believe so, Sasuke-chan."

Shit. That couldn't be who she thought it was.

_Madara. _

Itachi sighed, Shisui sulked, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Tobi was just content to have his Bun-bun wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sure Kagome-chan has a delightful explanation for us, right little Hime?" His suave and deep voice met her ears and she immediately stiffened when Tobi's arms loosened around her. She stood almost immediately, backing away from the dinner table when a looming shadow appeared from the doorway.

Great. Just – great. Kaa-san never mentioned her hentai Ji-san making a visit.

"It's been a long time, love."


	8. Hentai!

**A/N:** Meh, don't know how I feel about this chapter. But I wanted to update for you guys sooo yeah. Tell me how you like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha.

* * *

"_It's been a long time, love"_

.

.

.

If there was ever a person she hated more than Karin, it would definitely be Madara - her Tou-san's hentai Otouto.

Honestly, she couldn't see the resemblance.

Madara was tall, dark, and mysterious. He stood at a height of six foot two, nearly towering over her frame of five feet. His hair was long and loose, spiked up in different directions with a sheen of jet black. And like most Uchiha, his skin was pale and flawless, clear from any and all blemishes.

He truly did consider himself a "God among men". And Kagome loathed his random visits, always flirting with her and 'coping a feel' every now and then. Despite his playboy antics and hentai ways, what unnerved Kagome the most were those eyes of his. Even as a child they scared her.

They were a clear onyx, but so deep and dark that you could get lost in them. And if she looked closer, she could distantly see that _**'glint'**_ in the corner of his eyes.

For some reason, Madara always had **that** look when he looked at her. Like he knew something she didn't. When she really thought about it though, Madara wasn't the only one who had that look. _Creepy hentai..._

"Kagome," Itachi's monotonous voice entered her ears and she shot her 'Ita-nii' an annoyed glare. Honestly, all she wanted was to go to sleep and wake up to find all this a bad dream. _That's probably unlikely._ "To my room, **now**."

"Oh come on, Itachi-kun~ Don't spoil the fun now, when I've just arrived."

Madara lifted a pale hand to grip her chin, his infamous suave smirk in place. His dark eyes stared down into her own reflective ocean blue as that **_'glint'_** had entered his eyes again. She felt nervous, scared even. But she stood her ground, glaring up at her elder Ji-san with a perverse gaze.

As a female Kunoichi (an Uchiha one at that), she hated feeling petty and treated so flirtatiously. Especially when Madara was involved. Even if he was her Tou-san's brother, she'd kick his ass.

Well, at least attempt to.

"**Madara.**"

The elder Uchiha clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, removing his hands from Kagome's chin and placing them into his pockets. He smirked and inwardly boasted when Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before stomping off to Ita-nii's 'room of death'. She was so damn cute when she did that. His dark eyes were hooded as he watched her curvy hips sway to and fro.

Her cute little ass looked so snugly fit in that tight, orange kimono.

"Tobi wants to join Kagome-chan in bed too~"

Shisui shot his elder brother a warning glare from his spot across the room, his own eyes following Kagome's curvy form. "No, you won't." When she disappeared down the hall and out of ear-shot, he practically lunged across and towards Madara. And if the man hadn't been so fucking fast ( Itachi was fast, but damn Madara was faster ), he would have succeeded in putting his uncle in a choke-hold.

"You may be my uncle, and we may be family, but if you ever think of touching Kagome like that again...I'll rip your fucking balls off with my own two hands, _**Madara-jii-san**_."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Shisui who had said that. The dark and dead monotone of Itachi's voice cut the tense air like a kunai, Mangekyo Sharingan activated and spinning wildly. He stared, slightly shocked by Itachi's words ( he'd seen him angry, but not **this** angry ) with Madara's one hand wound around his exposed neck.

Shit. He was going to choke to death in Mikoto-ba-san's kitchen.

_What a fucking way to die._

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review my peeps. Reviews = inspiration.


	9. Brothers in Arms

**A/N:** Guys, I'm pretty aware I fucked with the Uchiha family tree. I don't care. My story. Plus, this whole thing is crack and everyone's pretty much OOC. Dudes, it's only gonna get more crack as the chapters hit the double digits. Might as well get used to it. Now, enjoy. BTW, didn't proof read this chapter. It's 9pm and I'm tired.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha.

* * *

"Madara, let him go."

_Kami, **please** tell me that's not who I think it is. _

Madara had been **enough**, but both of them in the same room?

Fuck.

Sasuke was gonna kill his aniki when he got the chance. Then go a few rounds with the dobe when he came back. He needed to pound **someone** out. No one touched his baby Imouto and got away with it.

Tobi didn't count – he was all kinds of messed up in the head already. _Even if he tends to grope Kagome a little __**too**__ much. _

Gripping the hidden kunai tucked within his kimono sleeve, Sasuke's keen eyes narrowed slightly as Madara's grip on Shisui's neck only tightened even more. His playful smirk from before seemed to completely disappear as his once onyx eyes flashed a brief red before reverting back to it's original color.

"**Madara." **

His bed of raven black hair appeared out from a shadowed corner of the room, spiky locks falling to his shoulders as his milky white eyes stared on blankly. His stern voice pierced the tense air as all eyes suddenly seemed to shift to Madara's exact replica.

Izuna's short hair and clear eyes were probably the only notable difference that he and his twin 'brother' didn't seem to share. Other than that, everything about them was the **same**. Lithe, but lean frame. Long legs and torso. Strong jawline, hollow cheeks, and same angled eyes that practically bore a hole through anyone's skull.

Sasuke was pretty sure that if Izuna hadn't been blind, he'd have those same gleaming fucking eyes that Madara had.

The eyes that seemed to put both him **and** his aniki on cold ice. And Itachi was always on guard, e_**specially**_ when it came to Kagome. A glance at his aniki and he could see how badly he wanted to pummel Madara through a wall.

Madara clicked the roof of his mouth, sighing out loud before releasing his hold on Shisui's tanned neck. He dropped to one knee and gasped a mouthful of air, one hand pressed to his neck where a red hand was imprinted.

"_Give Kagome my love, Itachi."_

He heard the minute sound of the door's lock clicking before they disappeared in a flash. The air in the room seemed to clear immediately and Sasuke let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Fuck. This was why they didn't have family reunion's.

- 999 -

He stood precariously among the many rooftops of the Uchiha district, spinning sharingan eyes flashing dangerously as he continued to stare at the small, naked silouette that moved towards a dark dresser. Her long, midnight tresses tumbled down her back and spilled over her shoulders like silk curtains, droplets of liquid trickling down her flesh like a waterfall.

Madara's dark eyes followed the wet trails down the curve of back, smoothing over soft flesh and over her pale ass. Kami help him, he wanted her and he wanted her **bad**.

Lust filled his vision and he was highly aware of the slight tent that form in his pants. But he pushed it aside, keeping a tight hold on his rather _**strangling**_ control. He had years of practice but his patience was honestly wearing quite thin.

Any one of his nephews would be blind to not notice how **fully developed** their little Hime was.

"Give it time, Madara. They'll come around eventually."

Izuna's red gaze seemed to match his own as the light of the full moon shined down upon their tall figures, eyes clouded with darkness and most of all: lust.

They'd need to tread careful ground.


End file.
